


Breathing

by orphan_account



Category: Hot Wheels AcceleRacers
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taro wakes to find his lover still asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

Taro opened his eyes at the feel of a body next to him. Heat flooded his senses, warming him. The woman beside him was no ordinary woman. It was former Teku Karma Eiss. He looked at her in fascination as her eyelashes moved with each breath she took from her full, plump lips. She was beautiful. Everything about her was. Her auburn tresses, her deep azure eyes, her luscious lips, her curves. Karma was everything he needed, had.

It marvelled Taro to no end that the woman he loved, loved him in return. The one he gave his entire soul and gave her his soul was Karma. Not Lani. Not the girl down the road. But it was Karma. And Karma was all that he needed.

The girl stirred beside him, her auburn hair sliding silkily along the pillows. Her hands rubbed her eyes lightly, pushing sleep out of the corner of her eyes. Groggily, she opened her eyes, looking at Taro blurrily. "Taro, what are you doing?"

Taro snapped out of his reverie and spooned himself around Karma. "Just watching you breathe." Taro whispered delicately into Karma's ear. She seemed satisfied and slid back into sleep, her head resting against his muscular chest.

 _Yes,_ Taro thought, yawning. _I'm watching the only woman I love sleep._ And with that, Taro bent low, and kissed Karma's neck and let sleep take him over for another hour.


End file.
